Connections across wide area networks are typically slow and may incur high latency or, even in some cases, be unreliable. Often times it becomes important to communicate with one or more systems across such networks while minimizing latency and maximizing bandwidth. For example, in large datacenter installations, each of which may support thousands of virtual remote desktops, it may be important to locate resources across many, perhaps even physically disparate sites, which are connected by wide area networks.
For example, a request from a first datacenter at one site to find a resource in another datacenter at a physically disparate second site connected over a wide area network (a WAN) may cause performance issues simply because the target server is connected via a WAN connection. In order to successfully find a server at the second site that can access the required resource, multiple WAN operations may be incurred, which are inherently slower compared to local area network operations typically used within the datacenter. This latency ultimately may not be acceptable in certain situations, such as to connect a user to his/her virtual desktop, especially when the user might be used to apparent immediate access (or close to immediate access) when attempting to connect to a desktop that resides within the user's “home” datacenter (at the first site).